The use of aerosols in modern society, is quite common place. Many products ranging from deodorants, hairspray and even spray paint can come in aerosol type canisters. Indeed, any fluids can be held within the canisters and provided under high pressure through an aerosol nozzle to give a fine mist or spray.
With products such as aerosol deodorant and hairspray and the like, there is a tendency for the aerosol canisters to be carried around with the owner, for use during the day. As such, these products are often stored within bags, or jackets or even about the person of the user. Traditional aerosol cap designs, provided a simple plastic nozzle fixed to the fluid out pipe of the aerosol canister, which upon depression opens the valve to allow the flow of fluid through the cap to the aerosol nozzle. Whilst this provides a simple and reliable device, problems can arise with the plastic caps becoming disengaged with the aerosol fluid pipes. This has led to integrated aerosol cap designs, wherein the cap is fitted more securely to the actual aerosol canister, and not held in place with a simple friction fit to the fluid out pipe of the aerosol canisters. In these designs, a larger button is usually provided at the top of the spray cap, to improve the ease of use.
When aerosol canisters are carried in bags or around the person using such products, there is a risk of unwanted or accidental activation of the valve. Clearly, if the canister were to be stored within a bag, it is quite conceivable that further items could push or squash the canister, and in particular the cap, therefore leading to the discharge of the fluid from the canister into the housing or bag. This is clearly quite undesirable, as it wastes the product within the canister, and additionally could lead to damage to the bag or other carrier in which the canister is positioned.
It is therefore an object of the current invention, to provide a spray cap in which the actuator button can be locked in a state which stops the actuation of the valve on the canister. In this manner, it is possible for aerosol canisters to be carried without fear of accidental discharge.